


【久保时】停电夜

by horriblepig



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horriblepig/pseuds/horriblepig
Summary: *灵感来自于白色字幕君劳斯做的特典的抓的第七卷，文里面还有很多点也受抓的影响惹，谢谢劳斯又做翻译又产粮，非常感谢！！*因为看漫画的时候看到峰仓老师宁愿画别人作艾也不画久保时作艾，所以逆反心理起来了炖了一篇肉hhh。*文笔稀烂，流水账描写，人物也可能ooc，如果以上ok请往下看
Relationships: Kubota Makoto & Tokito Minoru, Kubota Makoto/Tokito Minoru





	【久保时】停电夜

啪。  
一下子房间陷入黑暗。  
“啊……我游戏还没存档呢。”时任懊丧地放下游戏手柄，站起身来。  
他拉开阳台的玻璃门，夏夜的热气猛地拥上来，浓烈到一口呛住。两个人在阳台上往外探出去，久保田不知道什么时候也走到他身边，跟他并肩站着。  
“看起来好像是停电了呢。”久保田懒洋洋地说。环顾一圈，晚上八九点的电视时间，却没有人家开着灯。  
只是这么站着几秒钟腋下和额头就开始出汗了，天空的黑浓稠到稍微有点蓝，星星显得特别亮，明天估计也会是个热到知了大叫的烈日天吧。  
“久保酱，我们回房间吧，不能浪费最后几分钟冷气。”时任急着回到有冷气残余的房间。  
久保不知道从哪里找出应急灯，打开的一瞬间房间里宛如白昼，刺得眼睛生疼，“啊久保酱，眼睛要瞎了，眼睛……”暂时失去视力的时任还在念叨，“久保酱真没情趣啊，这个灯也太夸张了……”话还没说完，他感觉到腰被环住了。  
再次睁眼的时候灯的亮度已经很合适，色温也变暖了，“抱歉抱歉，下次时任去买一个更合适的吧。”不难听出久保田声音里的笑意，像那种大人看到小孩的幼稚行为会发出的笑，“咱们家确实没有一个像样的应急灯呢。”  
时任听到久保田在他耳边轻笑，身体不由自主开始发热，不过他把这都归因于停电冷气出逃上。“咱们家”三个字也让他觉得很害羞，两个人虽然同居了好几年，但被久保田这么拎出来说，简直就像情侣，或者夫妻一样。柴米油盐和陪伴的意味在那三个字里彰显存在感。  
最后他还在久保田的笑声中品出一些戏弄的味道，哼！等着吧，我一定会买一个比这个眼球毁灭者好一百倍的应急灯。但仔细想想久保酱好像一直以来都是这样，上次买跑步机的时候，也吐槽过他没有生活感来着。对东西好像没有欲求，买的东西只要是能满足基本需求就可以，也不在乎价格外观之类的因素。  
在不知不觉间家里已经多了很多东西呢。时任刚来到这里的时候，家徒四壁，也不是贫穷，只是冷清得没有人味。对于把久保田带到温馨家庭生活这条道路上来，时任感到自己任务重大。  
时任没有往这个课题继续想下去是因为腰上的手竟然开始伸进他背心里作乱。  
他在家总是穿着松垮的白背心，像个老头一样，久保田曾经说连时任经常去的那家养狗的老爷爷都不会这样穿。  
但时任却不以为然，“这样穿很舒服嘛。”夏天太热了，时任秉承舒适第一的原则，认为即使布料少也没有关系。两条肩带堪堪遮住乳头，布条下面的皮肤大片裸露。  
上次蒙古大夫来给久保田看伤口的时候，时任为了掩盖兽化的右手，在家也戴上黑色手套。明明胸口这样大片敞开，常人一般不遮掩的手却用手套打掩护。这种不该遮的遮住，该遮住的却没有不遮的微妙色情感，让久保田那晚暂时忘却了伤口的疼痛，硬是摁着时任做了好几次。  
回到当下的情景，时任的白背心被久保田揉得皱巴巴的，轻轻一扯那绵软的布料就没法再遮住前者的乳头，应急灯暖黄的光给他身体涂上一层可口的颜色。  
顺着时任的腰身久保田的手往上，穿过腋下，捏住了那颗露在空气里颤颤巍巍的乳头。  
“久、久保酱……会很热的、空调没电……哈……”像是在惩罚时任的口头抗拒一样，久保田稍微用了点力揉弄起左乳，害得时任讲话的尾音都被破坏拔高。  
久保田的那根炙热抵着时任的背部，还恶意地挺了一下，“可是停电了很无聊嘛。”在久保田诚人看来，做爱不算是杀时间的最好方式。实际上他对这种事情没兴趣，但是如果对象是时任的话，好像就会变得很有意思。  
说完后就自顾自地在时任脖子上轻咬，是时候给时任一些惩罚了，久保田这么想着。每天穿着这么暴露的背心晃来晃去，出门见外人的时候也不例外，自己可是要吃醋的。就留下些痕迹让他出门没法再穿背心好了，白花花的晃眼，明明夏天的太阳就已经够伤眼睛了。这可是为了大家的眼睛好，所以才要把时任裹起来。  
被久保田挺了一下，时任忍不出惊呼出声，“啊……你怎么这么自说自话……”  
还会更得寸进尺。时任感觉到自己的右手被久保田抓起来放到自己的右乳上，“好了，你也来摸摸你自己。”  
乳头被手指上兽毛的刺激，瑟缩着颤抖了一下，时任的“不要”还没出口，就被久保田的吻抵回去。久保田钳住时任的下巴，迫使他转头接受这个吻，时任无意义的抵抗只能化为含糊不清的呻吟，进一步加速久保田在他身上作恶的进程。  
兽毛柔软的触感让时任的乳头整个挺立起来，瘙痒的感觉让他的性器也抬起头。“乳头……好痒……”需要硬的东西碰一下。时任已经不需要久保田再引着他玩奶子了，他自己用兽爪尖尖的指甲轻轻戳，有点痛但夹杂着快感，这种时候时任稔倒是诚实得很。但体内的瘙痒却像是越弄越强烈了。  
久保时看到时任已经进入状态，旋即放开这两片被自己折磨了好久的嘴唇，借着暗黄的灯光看，好像又嘬肿了，上次时任不听劝非要吃变态辣拉面，跟自己怄气硬是吃完了一整碗之后的嘴唇就跟现在这差不多。  
久保时想到那天的事忍不住轻笑出声，原来和时任在一起已经有那么多日子了。他们在一起的时间很短，短到遇见彼此才算是出生的人生前半段显得太无趣；也很长，长到他们足够制造很多余生能被无数次触发的回忆。  
但故事的另一位主角却没能正确解读他的笑。一晚上莫名其妙地笑来笑去，时任看到了简直气不打一处来。他知道久保田总把他当小孩，现在指不定是在嘲笑他被弄得舒服得哼叫而且表情还乱七八糟的呢。尽管下面还硬着，时任还是假正经收回了刚才被久保田咬的滑出嘴唇的舌尖，转回头来，明明都一脸意乱情迷了却就是不看久保田。  
真是越看越看可爱。久保田也不恼，只是沉默着把手伸进时任同样松垮的家居短裤里，握住那根比主人诚实的性器。久保时的手很大，骨节分明，还有常年握枪磨出的枪茧，被这只手握住的时候，时任舒服得差点就要叫出声来，但还记着久保田嘲笑他的仇，时任深呼吸好几口气才硬是把呻吟憋下去了。  
“时任。在家不用憋。”久保田把下巴搁在时任肩膀上，连带着自身的重量也都加到时任身上，他用一种和时任更近的姿势贴在一起，手上有技巧地一下一下动着。  
时任好想反驳他才不是，但怕自己一张嘴就是呻吟。上次翔太来玩的时候还问了一句为什么哥哥家动静这么大，哥哥昨天晚上受伤了吗，为什么边哭边叫。听得时任脸红一阵白一阵。  
尽管还是会时不时泄露一些诱人的鼻音，时任尝试着更用力地深呼吸。  
久保田加重手上的力度，“叫出来嘛，时任，我想听。”名副其实的恶魔低语。那个看起来对任何事物都没有欲望的久保田，也会有“想要”的东西吗。记忆一下又跳回买跑步机的那天，久保时说的那句“我意外的是个贪婪的人呢”，那时候还没太明白什么意思，现在只觉得脸越烧越红，很热，每一寸皮肤都在渗出汗。  
冷气都差不多跑光了。越来越热，哪里都在出水，阴茎的顶部、眼眶，甚至是后穴，不知道是汗还是什么，各种液体让身体变得很粘腻，脑子或许也被加了什么液体胡乱搅了一通吧，不然怎么会这么晕。  
不知不觉就射了。也不知不觉就在射的那一瞬间叫出来了，出水口和发声口没有一个能受自我意识控制。  
久保田从善如流，物尽其用，准备将满手的精液还给时任，直接往后穴探去。平常看戴着个眼镜斯斯文文的，到了做爱的时候这么恶劣，时任以前是没想到的。  
伸入手指的时候，时任全身都在抖，久保田安抚性地只是搂着他更紧，夏天即便是没有毒辣太阳照射的夜晚也热得让人受不了，不用说两个人还贴这么近。不仅汗更肆意地淌，在皮肤上流下一道道挠德心痒的水痕；而且久保田的烟味也更浓烈地裹住他。  
那只手是久保酱每次夹烟的手。时任只觉得自己身体里也要被烙印下烟味了。  
后面有一个一被碰到就很舒服的点被久保田一直按压，那里已经变得充分松软。时任头脑不清地又乱叫了很多下，高温下脑子没法自如运转，但他没忘记要报久保田嗤笑他的仇。  
强撑着精神把久保田按倒在地，自己跨坐到他胯上。没想到因为动静太大一下把应急灯踹倒了，整个房间又陷入黑暗。但和明亮星星一样的，这天的月亮也特别努力，在大家的失去电力的夜晚，尽自己最大力量发出光芒弥补人造光的失职。月光洒到深陷情欲的恋人身上，给予他们大自然的祝福。  
久保田的眼镜被时任摘掉了，这是来自时任的反击。  
在黑暗里久保田很没有安全感。只是他总是不说。他很不诚实，真实的他跟展现出来的他有很多出入。真实的他，缺乏安全感、真实感，也不总是无欲无求，诸如此类。  
久保田比时任失去更多的视觉，只能看到时任那双映射这月光，明亮又炽热的眼睛。  
好像看到这双眼睛心就安定下来了。久保田诚人是由很多块碎片组成的，从他出生开始他就一直维持着这个形态，无论别人怎么砍他伤害他，他都不会被击溃，因为碎片本来就是碎的。可是时任稔把他的每一片都好好接住了。时任稔对他说，“有我在的地方就是你的真实”。时任稔要他说他看见他了，说他需要他。时任稔。时任稔把久保田诚人拼起来，让他不再是碎片。遇到时任稔的时候久保田诚人才算出生了。  
但时任稔还沉浸在他的反击游戏里，他用右手按着久保田的胸膛，意图是不让久保田吃到，馋死他。自己则扶着久保田那根可观的肉棒往后面塞。虽然有些困难但并不是无法进行，时任稔对于目前这完全被自己掌握的状况十分满意，慢慢地上下动了起来。  
平常久保田按着他就是一阵狂风乱雨地猛操，这下他能自己控制速度和角度，也算是很新奇的体验。时任并不是玩不开的类型，真的被操舒服的时候自己也会咿咿啊啊地浪开来。这会儿也是，坐在久保田的几把上一脸淫乱地扭着屁股，抵着敏感点磨。  
被当做人形按摩棒的久保田必然不会一直袖手旁观下去。由于视力差身处一片黑暗的他，其他感官都变得更敏感，而能感受到的只有阴茎被时任稔一直在翕动的小穴包裹住的湿热。  
自己忍得也很辛苦。胸被按住不代表胯被按住，久保田按照自己意愿开始用力地往上顶弄，时任的叫声一下变得高亢起来。和自己温和的上上下下比起来，久保田动得实在是太超过他的承受范围。  
“哈……你怎么突然……啊、啊，慢点……”前列腺被密集地戳刺，按在久保田胸膛上的右手的力度都显得可有可无了，完全起不到制约的作用。反倒是兽毛痒痒地抚弄着久保田的乳珠，还有从手掌传过来的时任的高体温，无一不刺激着久保田的神经，只好尽职尽责做好按摩棒的工作，把这都反应到更卖力地按摩时任的小穴上面。  
但还没认真操几下时任就射了。久保田就着插在里面的姿势坐了起来，并把时任放倒。还在高潮的后穴颤个不停，一阵一阵的像是在吸吮肉棒一般。  
“等等……啊、久保酱……停下、我才刚……啊——”后面的话被久保田撞掉了。他笑得眼睛又成了两条缝，时任最怕看见他这个表情，他越笑越是恐怖。

电力公司抢修整晚，终于在时任晕过去那一刻送来了电。


End file.
